Only a Game
by HeyAchelicious
Summary: Naya and Heather have always been inseparable since the first day they met - They always knew their 'friendship' was special, but over time circumstances have drifted them apart, or have they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction. Mainly because, plain and simple - I am not a very good writer, but I just couldn't resist with these two. So, please give it a chance.

I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to leave me a review, or not. It's up to you :)

P.S The story is set in the present.

Only a Game

"Hey Heather, I had no idea Naya was dating Matt..."

The sound of glass smashing on the floor could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Heather..." She walked towards the kitchen door; another glass was heard smashing on the floor.

"HEATHER" She yelled.

Heather had a glass in her hand and turned around with an 'Oops' expression on her face. She was attempting to juggle with them but failed.

"So, Heather, Naya is dating Matt, huh?" She asked curiously.

RING RING

"Hello?" Heather turned away when she answered the phone and placed the glasses in the sink to soak.

She smiled into the phone, "Hey Taylor, I'm about to leave. Be home soon."

"So about Nay..." she continued.

"Was great hanging out Ash, see you soon" and with that the door shut.

Feeling quite bemused, Ashley questioned her mental state, 'Oooook, was I asking that question out loud or saying it in my head?'

* * *

><p>%#%#%#<p>

"Hey Naya, I had no idea you and Matt were dating"

The sound of water could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Naya..." She walked towards the bathroom door; the water was getting louder.

"NAYA" She yelled as she opened the door.

Naya was standing with her leg up on the toilet seat; she left the shower running while she shaved her legs. Naya looked up, unfazed that she was naked.

"Oops! Sorry Nay, didn't realise you'd be showering now. It's the middle of the day!"

Dianna quickly scurried out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, much to Dianna's relief, she was followed out by a now fully clothed Naya.

"So, I had no idea you Matt are an item?"

RING RING

"Hello?" Naya turned away from Dianna and sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with the phone wire.

She smiled into the phone, "Hey Bee, I'm about to leave."

"So, about Matt..." Di continued.

"Was great hanging out Di, thanks for the movie night; you can let yourself out." Naya didn't mean to sound rude but she was in a rush, and with that the door shut.

Bemused, Di wondered whether she was talking to herself. 'Did I ask that out loud or am I so used to hearing my internal voice?'

* * *

><p>%#%#%#<p>

Heather walked through the door and was greeted with a light kiss on her lips from Taylor.

"Hey my gorgeous girlfriend" He beamed. "I missed waking up to you this morning. Did you have a good time with Ashley?"

They sat down around the kitchen counter, "Always. We filmed some randomness as usual. That girl is one of a kind." replied Heather.

Taylor smiled, "She sure is, and I'm so glad you girls still hang out as much as you can. Especially after her having to move out because of me."

Heather felt she had to reassure her boyfriend, "Oh yeah Tay, don't worry. Ashley and I will always be close."

"Speaking of close friendships..." Taylor began with a satisfied look." I hear your best mate Naya is dating one of the writers from Glee?"

RING RING

* * *

><p>%#%#%#<p>

Naya was just about to knock on Kevin's door when it suddenly opened. She almost punched him in the face.

"WOAH there Naya, watch where your fist is heading. This face didn't reach perfection over night." He joked.

"Haha, sorry Bee. Technically, it's your fault for opening the door before I even knocked."

"Smartass." Chuckled Kevin, holding his arms out open.

Naya lunged toward him and squeezed him tight and softly said, "It's so good to see you; it's been such a hectic week."

"I bet it has" stated Kevin, as he ushered her through the door and into his house.

Naya looked at him curiously.

"You know-I DO read my twitter mentions and it's all blowing up with..." he hesitated. "...stuff."

Naya furrowed her eyebrow "Stuff like?"

"Well... how's your love life Nay?"

RING RING

* * *

><p>%#%#%#<p>

The door creaked open.

Their eyes locked, not a word spoken. Both took a seat on either ends of the long table.

"Girls, I called you in today because I urgently need us to shoot a scene that we'll claim was cut from the 'I Kissed a Girl' episode."

Both girls looked confused, neither had received a script through the mail.

The door swung open.

His eyes locked with deep blue first before turning to gaze into brown.

"There you are Matt" drawing his attention away from being mesmerised, he swiftly turned to listen to what Ryan had to say. "I've called you in to personally tell you that we are shooting a Brittana scene." Ryan tapped his fingers on the table, "I'm going to write it, but I need you to know that we will say it was a deleted scene from 'I Kissed a Girl.' It will accidentally, on purpose, leak onto the internet." He explained enthusiastically.

"I know you put a lot of effort into the script, but ultimately fans were left dissatisfied with the final content." He stated as a matter of fact. Matt winced with embarrassment.

"Don't take it to heart. I partly blame myself for being so occupied with my other series, 'American Horror Story.' Glee's losing its viewers, we have a 7 week break and fandoms are complaining left, right and centre. I need to do something to keep us hot." Ryan continued, his eyes gleaming. "Lea and Cory are 'dating' to satisfy Finchel fans, Amber has been doing a lot of press, Chris and Darren are tweeting each other to please Klainers. Dianna has YM&C to keep her fans upbeat. Now, I need to kill the Brittana fans."

"If only." Matt mumbled.

"I meant that figuratively speaking" he stated glaring at Matt.

"Hold on a minute..." interrupted Naya, visually unimpressed my Matt's comment. "So, what you are basically saying is, you are going to get us (points her finger between her and Heather) to film a scene that will leave the Brittana fans swooning and flailing?"

"You got it. Now, here's the best part." In an excited tone, Ryan pressed on.

"Heather, I know how much you enjoy screenwriting and filming and Naya, you've always been very passionate about Brittana. SO, (He rubs hands together) I've decided to give you free reign. I want you both to spend the rest of the day and night discussing what will be in the scene, why, and how it will play out." The girls both gulped and stole looks at one other. "We will meet again tomorrow at 2pm to see what you have come up with." Their faces were hard to decipher.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I have every faith in you both, which is why I have booked you both into the Hilton Hotel, all expenses paid. You won't have to worry about clothes, I sent Erin out to buy some for you, cooking, drinking or any distractions from significant others" The last part was said sternly as he glanced at Matt.

Heather and Naya just stared at each other, still not a single word exchanged. Ryan called for a car to take them to their hotel.

* * *

><p>%#%#%#<p>

**6 months ago.**

_The tour was over and it was time to celebrate. Everyone made arrangements to meet up at a private club in LA to party and let loose._  
><em>Most people met up at Leas house first for pre-drinks. Naya and Heather couldn't stop giggling and cuddling, they were reminiscing about the fun times on tour.<em>

_"Remember when Dianna took Jenna's panties and then Kevin came waltzing in with them on his head, singing, 'I'm too sexy?' roared an amused Naya as she rested her arm across Heathers sprawled out legs._

_"hahaha, but then Jenna claimed they were her dirty pair-only for it to backfire on her when Kevin said that was even better" laughter erupted in the room, almost draining out the music._

_"Tell everyone why don't you Heather?" joked Kevin "but remember when I walked in on you and Naya..." Kevin paused for a long time. "...dancing to the chicken song in Cory and Harry's boxers."_

_Chris was bent over cackling "You should have filmed that. Imagine how many hits on Youtube you would've had."_

_Lea, Dianna and Lexy all agreed. "Maybe, we'll get an action replay tonight."_

_"Ooooh, speaking of action reply - we should play Truth or Dare," Darren suggested._

_Mixed reactions were heard across the room "Yea..." "Nooo!" "Yep." "Good idea." "Uh oh," "ummm..." "I need more alcohol"_

_"Haha oh, come on" pleaded Darren. "What goes on tour, stays on tour, right? ;)"_

_"Only, we're not on tour anymore," Amber chimed._

_"Pffft, it'll be a laugh," continued Darren._

_Dianna concurred, "Yea, let's go for it"_

_"To keep this simple, we'll all get in a circle and the person sitting to our right will ask us 'Truth or Dare,' they can choose one other person in the circle to help ask a question or give out a dare." explained Darren._

_"Jenna, you're first," shouted Kevin._

_She turned to face Lea. "Ok, Lea - Truth or Dare?"_

_"Oooh, I want to be brave, but let's be real. Truth," Lea squinted, unsure if she made the right decision._

_"Do you wish you came out every night during the 'Born this Way' performance?"_

_"Boooooo... Jenna that question sucks!" yelled Naya, after downing her glass of white wine._

_"Too late, she asked it now," breathed Lea with a sigh of relief, sticking her tongue out at Naya. "and my answer is YES."_

_Before Lea could ask 'TRUTH OR DARE', Kevin shouted out TRUTH. "Easy tiger," giggled Lea. "Would you rather not dance or not sing?"_

_"These questions are so lame" moaned Naya, boredom written all over her face._

_Kevin ignored it and answered anyway. "Oooh that's tough, because I already don't dance but if you are talking about in real life. I guess I would choose not to sing."_

_"Wow, really?" Chris asked surprised._

_"Yeah, I mean I love singing but I can't imagine not being able to get my dance on fully, whilst out partying with you guys."_

_Kevin clasped his hands together 'Ok, Naya your turn.'_

_She was too distracted playing rock, paper, scissor with Heather to decide which of them would choose dare. She held her hand out as paper and lost to Heathers scissors. Heather playfully slapped her knee – "Dare for you Nay Nay."_

_"Ok, I suppose I choose dare" groaned Naya whilst nudging Heathers arm._

_"I dare you to make out with Matt"_

_"EASY" mocked Naya._

_"Nah ah, Naya – Matt HODGSON" corrected Kevin._

_Her eyes bulged out, "OMG Bee, I hate you! You do realise I could get fired for this."_

_"Oh purleeeease. He has been giving you the eye all throughout the tour. I'm surprised he hasn't melted or more to the point. I'm surprised you haven't got a hole in your head - he stares at you so hard. Speaking of hard, I'm pretty sure..." Kevin was interrupted by Naya pleading with him to stop._

_"Ewwww... No, no don't even go there Kevin!"_

_Naya turned to Heather, 'This is all your fault for making me lose' she was joking of course, but as they say, there's always an element of truth to jokes. Heather smiled sweetly but was now internally wishing that she was the one who lost._

_Naya slowly got up from her seat and clicked her fingers together, making her knuckles crunch. With every stride she took toward Matt, She was mentally and physically preparing herself. He was sitting on the sofa across the room talking to a few dancers. When he noticed Naya approaching he sat up and couldn't help but gape at her. With one swift move, before Matt could even ask what was going on, Naya was sitting on his lap with her hand behind his head._

_She heard bellows of "mouse kiss, mouse kiss" coming from Heather and Telly._

_But instead, she roughly pulled him down to meet his lips with hers. The kiss lasted longer than anyone expected, tongues fighting against the other. Heather didn't know why, but she was almost tempted to stand up and separate them. When they finally did, Naya squeezed his cheeks together before returning to her seat next to Heather. Heather whispered "Enjoy that much?" She didn't know if she was joking or not, so how was Naya supposed to know. Nevertheless Heather was unpleasantly surprised by Nayas response._

_"Yes, actually he wasn't half bad." Naya stated with a wink. There it was, in that moment Heather knew that actually she never wanted to know the answer after all._

_Naya scooted closer to Heather, if that was even possible - any closer and she would be sitting on her lap. They had always been so close, no personal boundaries was their motto. "ahhaaaa, Heather your turn. Truth, right?"_

_"Ummm, actually- I want a dare." Heather had a glint in her eye._

_Naya attempted to protest "But you won the rock game, you do know you can choose Truth?"_

_"Yeah, I know but I've changed my mind." Heather said mischievously._

_"Oh, ok well in that case I need a little help." So she turned to Mark for ideas._

_Mark grinned, "I say, Naya kissed some bloke and that totally didn't do anything for me. So for my own selfish reasons, I'm thinking you should do a body shot off Samantha..." Marks grin grew wicked. "BUT you have to lick the salt from her nipple."_

_Everyone laughed, no way was Heather going to do that. Mark had to be joking, like REALLY joking. He was such a pompous male._

_"OK" There was a sudden silence in the room. She didn't even have to think twice. Heather was 100% up for it, paybacks a bitch, she thought. The question now was. Would Samantha be ok about it?_

_Heather leaned in to Samantha and whispered that she had to take her bra off, all in the name of 'I owe you BIG time.'_

_Without hesitation Samantha was exposed, but didn't mind at all._

_The rest of the group were wide eyed. Naya was glaring at Mark, he shrugged then urged Heather on. He didn't really think she'd go through with it but now that it looked like she was. He was going to savour every second of it._

_Samantha seductively turned to Heather and asked, "You want to rub the salt in before you lick it off?"_

_Naya quickly interrupted and spat "I think you are quite capable of putting the salt on your own nipple Sam!"_

_"Not half as much fun," drooled Darren, eyes fixated on the scene in front of him._

_Before spinning to face Sam, Heather glanced at Naya, confused, yet amused by her disapproval. "Yeah, I'll do it."_

_Samantha laid down and Heather reached for the salt, she lightly grazed Samantha's nipple with her fingertip. Heather was enjoying this for more than one reason._

_"You ready?" she asked Sam._

_"I think we all are," yelled Cory excitedly._

_"This is gonna be SO hot," added Kevin._

_Naya rolled her eyes and muttered "Typical MEN!"_

_Dianna placed her hands on Lexy's lap. "I'm surprised she's doing it."_

_Trying to mask her discontent, "She's drunk, we all do silly things when we're drunk" Naya reasoned._

_Heather tilted her head towards Naya, "I'm not that drunk actually."_

_Naya was speechless, why was this affecting her so much. Not only that, but she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it. Who knows what people were thinking?_

_"It's all fun and games, right?" grinned Jenna._

_"Exactly!" Heather stated with a wink._

_Mark was feeling antsy, "Just DOOOOOO it already. I'm finding it hard not to salivate here."_

_Naya was getting irritated, "Shut up Mark"_

_"Touché, s'ok Nay, watching you kiss Matt made me tingle a little, it brought back memories of the days when you kissed me, good times." He taunted sarcastically._

_Naya rolled her eyes and tried to lighten her mood. "Oh please. A dog shagging a pillow would get you going."_

_Heather laughed at Nayas comment then downed the tequila and confidently bent down, her head was inches from Samantha's body. Gulps were heard around the room in anticipation. Heather's tongue flickered out towards Samantha's nipple, but before her tongue tasted the salt. Heather took it one step further. She grabbed Samantha's left boob with her hand and gently squeezed it tight, causing a moan to escape from the girls lips and cheers from a majority of people in the room. Then Heather slowly circled Samantha's right boob with her tongue before clasping her lips around her nipple and lightly sucking, making sure she didn't leave a grain of salt._

_She lifted her head, glanced into Samantha's eyes, licked her lips and smiled; she then looked around the room feeling very pleased with herself._

_".!" shouted Harry._

_Naya simply nodded, got up and went to grab another drink from the table. She didn't know why it got to her so much, I mean, sure her and Heather flirted but that's all it was, right? Downing her sambuca shot, she decided that it wasn't going to ruin the night, she just had to forget. Just as she was about to turn around, Heather pounced on her back excitedly._

_"You're missing all the fun Nay, Dianna was asked who the better kisser was, Lea or Cory? Now, I don't know if it's because she's drunk but she said Lea! When has she ever kissed Lea? Is there something we don't know?" Before Naya could respond, Heather looked down and saw Naya with another sambuca shot. "Heeeeey, where's mine?" she pouted._

_"I was about to pour you one" Naya smiled at Heather. 'This was going to be easy' thought Naya. 'I've already forgotten about her dare, UGH!'_

_Naya had just left the group to get herself another drink. Heather felt a little dejected. That kiss Naya and Matt shared really bugged her but she didn't know why. I mean, 'Naya and I are only best friends. She's free to do as she pleases. Besides, I have a wonderful boyfriend' thought Heather. She had to shake this feeling and move on; otherwise she wouldn't enjoy the night. So, she decided to sweep it all under the rug. She got up and pounced on Nayas back, who was standing at the drinks table._

_Naya handed Heather her shot and after counting down from three, they downed it. It ripped through their throat giving them exactly what they needed - Relief. Soon after, they walked pinkie in pinkie back to the game. Heather looked down at their linked fingers. 'Yep, this is going be a piece of cake. Matt who! UGH'_

* * *

><p>Chicken song<p>

.com/watch?v=vdFIXsrjkXI&feature=related

I'm too Sexy

.com/watch?v=Gcbsy5SiCIo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this is a late update. I will try my best with the next one. Thank you all so much for your story alerts. Please don't hesitate to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Only a Game<p>

**Present Day**

"That's great, thanks. I'll have them waiting around the back in 10. If you drop Naya off at the front entrance first and then drive off. 30 minutes later, drop Heather off at the back entrance. I've already informed the hotel."

Heather and Naya were listening intently to the plans Ryan was putting into place. Matt was anxiously staring at them both and as soon as Ryan hung up the phone he was in his face.

"Can I have a quiet word?" He whispered, while scratching the back of his neck. They walked outside the room, leaving Heather and Naya alone.

The hallway wasn't as busy as usual – There were usually people walking in and out of rooms with make-up, props, coffee, you name it; but everyone, well, everyone besides them, had the day off today.

"I was just thinking about the meeting we just had. Is it really necessary for the girls to stay at a hotel? I mean, it's a bit extreme. Surely they can discuss this now, with us present? More to the point, how about I just write something? It's not like they are professional writers – they're actors! Better yet, why don't we just post random Brittana pictures to Twitter; that will satisfy the fans?" Matt was rambling, he was acting desperate, but Ryan was having none of it.

Looking up from a text message he just sent, "I've made my decision. I have a feeling – a good feeling this is exactly what the girls need..." Matt raised his eyebrow "...to make them feel like I still have an invested interest in Brittana. By trusting them with this, it proves that I believe in them and THEIR storyline."

%#%#%#

* * *

><p>As soon as the door clicked shut, Heather and Naya both reached for their phones.<p>

"I honestly had no idea Tay. Ryan just sprung this on us." She glanced over at Naya, who in turn was on the phone. "We'll have dinner with your friends soon. Apologise to them for me. See you tomorrow. Ahem, love you too."

"Yeah, of course I'm pleased, but I'm a little in shock. I just... this is a massive responsibility; I don't want to let the fans down. We have to come up with something together and I just don't know how we'..." She stopped mid sentence, and glanced over at Heather, remembering she wasn't in the room alone. "...anyway Ryan and Matt have just walked in. I'll talk to you later. Love you my little Telly teddy'

"The car is here girls, you ready?" Naya looked at Heather, and then took a step toward Ryan. "I'm ready" she said as she slowly nodded her head in an attempt to convince herself. "Let's get the ball rolling." Ryan smiled at her enthusiasm. Just as Matt was about to reach for Naya, Heather jumped in front of him. "We'll put every effort into making sure every scene written is very believable. After all, we want the fans to like you, right?" Matt couldn't tell if Heather was being genuine, but still, he glanced at Naya before thanking her.

"Right, time to go, come on." Ryan put his arms round Heather and Naya and escorted them out of the building and into the awaiting car. All Matt could do was look on and sigh. He wanted to say bye properly, but never got the chance.

%#%#%#

* * *

><p>"Mind if I interrupt?" asked the driver. "Oh, that's right? There's nothing to interrupt."<p>

Heather and Naya were not amused by his sarcasm.

"Sorry ladies, I don't mean to sound rude. I'm just confused." He turned to Heather. "You do play Brittany from Glee right? And, you..." He turned to Naya. "...play Santana right?" They both shook their heads, yes. "Then, I must have entered into some kind of twilight zone or something. Why aren't you two talking? We've been in this car for just over 10 minutes and I haven't heard you utter a word to each other. You girls are all over each other on Glee... well, you used to be until the writers screwed you over-especially you Brit...Heather. No offence. At least you still get to sing loads." He stated while looking at Naya. "But anyway, back to what I was saying, yeah... in interviews, you girls were always together, gushing about each other and I watched that valentine's episode. Wowza, the chemistry-that kiss!"

"It's called acting." Spat Naya, visually irritated by his comments.

"Ooooh, acting ey? Hmmm... and I guess you were acting in that 'Part of my trip to La' video or at the comic con, Oh, and Heather didn't write an entire verse in 'Nothin' but a Glee thang' about you? WOW, well, you both deserve an Oscar then."

Nayas eyes almost bulged out of her head; she couldn't believe the nerve of this man.  
>"Where did Ryan find you? On twitter? On THAT forum?"<p>

Heather internally laughed at Nayas response. She was also shocked at his bluntness; they've never encountered someone so direct. It's not like they could walk away. They were stuck in the car for another 10 minutes and if this traffic light didn't turn green anytime soon, they'd be in there longer.

"haha, nope I don't have a twitter account and I have no idea what forum you are talking about. I do work for Ryan though, so I am sometimes on set, and am in the loop on some things"

Naya rolled her eyes; she really wasn't in the mood for small talk. Heather just smiled and claimed they weren't in the talkative mood because they were both tired and trying to sink in the details of the meeting they just had. The driver smirked and let it go.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination. As instructed, Naya got out of the car first. She wore her big dark brown sunglasses, a red and black scarf covering her mouth and her NYC cap as a disguise, then strolled into the hotel. She was told that she had to wait until Heather was dropped off before she could go into their room, so she decided to go for a wander.

%#%#%#

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" The driver asked Heather, with genuine concern. "You seem lost, upset, and deep in thought."<p>

She contemplated putting on a facade but what was the point, every description from the driver was accurate; it took her a moment to respond. "To be honest, I'm glad I have some time to myself."

The driver felt sorry for Heather, he had sensed an atmosphere in the car so was grateful for her reply earlier. "Instead of driving round in circles, if you want, I'll take you anywhere you want. Only one condition, I need to have you back at the hotel in 30 minutes otherwise Ryan will have my head. So what do you say?"

**6 months ago**

_Heather and Naya couldn't stop giggling. They had, had quite a lot to drink but were both still very much aware of their surroundings and state of mind. The truth or dare game ended over 15 minutes ago but it was still the talk of the party._

"_So, Lea, when did you kiss Dianna? If you have forgotten maybe you should just kiss her again. Just, you know to remind yourself." _

"_Cory!" laughed Lea as she hit his arm._

"_Oh come on, tell your on screen boyfriend, you know you can tell me anything. It's the least you can do, especially after she claims you're the better kisser." he urged._

"_Ha, Well, It was a... err... onetime thing, we were both on a high after the concert just before Toronto and got a little too excited, right Di?" _

_Dianna looked down and nodded her head slightly. _

"_I want to hear more..."_

"_There's nothing more to tell." _

"_OMG, DI!" suddenly realisation hit Naya like a ton of bricks, "THAT is why you wore that T-shirt-'I Like Girls.' It was after your kiss with Lea! Did she spark something in you?" Naya was half joking but intrigue got the better of her. "Are you in love with Lea?" Dianna's face flashed a crimson red. She never did explain her true reasons for why she wore it. She looked at Lea, who was staring at her with a pleading look. _

_Instead of answering Naya's question and before Dianna could stop the words tumbling from her mouth she regretfully spat, 'So, how did it REALLY feel seeing Heather with Samantha? Because from where I was sitting you sure looked pissed. Could it be "Santana's" feelings for "Brittany" are imitating real life? ' _

_The whole cast always thought something more was going on between Heather and Naya, it was evident from the first day they met that they cared for each other in a way that two people in love did. Whether it was true or not was only something Naya and Heather could reveal. The room fell silent, Naya's mouth was wide open in shock, and the music seemed to stop. Even Lea looked at Dianna in disappointment. All eyes were on Naya wondering what her response was going to be, she turned to Heather, who was also waiting for her answer with bated breath. Naya's chest was clenching, she was twiddling her fingers, then turned back round to the group. "I know how I feel and that is..."_

"_Hey Heather," Harry yelled. "You ready for that dance off?" He grabbed Heathers hand and dragged her away from the group before she could even have the chance to object._

_#%#%#%_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The extra 30 minutes away from Naya did Heather some good; she didn't go anywhere in particular, only around the corner to buy some black coffee and for a walk around the block to clear her mind. When she arrived at the back of the hotel, she strutted in and almost bumped into a wandering Naya. They stood face to face before a young man in a well fitted suit broke their gaze.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Hilton, it's lovely to meet you. I see you have no bags. This is Andy, once he has escorted you to your suite, he will collect your bags as instructed by Mr Murphy and deliver them to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

The only voice heard during the walk and lift up to their room was Andy's; he was obviously a big fan of Glee and couldn't contain his excitement at being in the company 'Brittany' and 'Santana'. "I love your show, you two are made for each other. Well, your characters of course." He laughed. "I really hope they last and live happily ever after. And don't worry darlings; it is in my contract not to reveal the whereabouts of any celebrities who stay at this hotel. It's not worth losing my job and all its perks, plus getting sued over." He winked at the girls. Naya concluded that Andy must be Gay as he was obviously camp. She didn't mean to be stereotypical but the way he clapped his hands together with enthusiasm and called them 'darling' was a giveaway. She also noticed his NOH8 wrist band and couldn't help but smile.

Andy took out the card and slotted in the hole to open the door. Naya walked in first, followed by Heather.

"There must be a mistake. There's only one bed in here?" Naya turned to the concierge, panic written all over her face. "The couch over there is a bed, right?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, I am sure this is the room Mr Murphy requested. It overlooks the city, on the top floor, terrace with its own outdoor Jacuzzi, TV in every room, lounge with a long table and a separate kitchen area." He stated, clearly impressed by how luxurious it was.

Naya had to admit, the room was absolutely stunning. It was spacious, everything was modern. The lights switched on and off with the clap of a hand, plenty of alcohol "I'm definitely gonna need that later." she mumbled as she looked over at the fully stocked bar.

"Would you like me to contact reception and have they switch your room?"

"Ye..."

"No!" interrupted an unfazed Heather Morris. "This room is more than perfect" she continued, while making intense eye contact with Naya.

"Great, then I will leave you two alone. If you need anything, dial 0 for reception or you can request me. Have a nice day."

Naya turned away from Heather, took a deep breath and sauntered into the bathroom. She needed to splash her face with some cold water. 'What is Heather playing at?' she thought. 'There's no way we are sharing that bed. So I suppose I am the one who will be lumbered with the couch.' She splashed more water over her face, and smoothed out her eyebrows with her fingers. When she walked out, Heather was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. As soon as she noticed Naya, she held her head up high and straightened her posture confidently.

"Look, I know you're not happy with this arrangement, you made that perfectly clear in the car, and believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but we can't keep giving each other the silent treatment. It defeats the purpose our mission. We are both professional people, so the sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can get out of here and then maybe we won't even need that bed!" The sudden outburst by Heather stung a little; it's not that Naya didn't want to be around Heather. It's just that, well... she couldn't be around her.

"You know what, you're right. Let's get this over with so that I can go back to Ma..." Naya wanted to, she really wanted to get at her, but she couldn't. "... m... my own apartment and relax."

Heather's not Brittany, she may claim she is like her but she is not dumb, she saw right through what Naya was implying. "YOUR own apartment, huh? Right, like that's where you'd really be heading."

"What's it to you where I go or who I am with? You don't even know where I am most of the time. We hardly see each other! Where have you even been these last few months? Busy with your sweet perfect man, perfect home, and perfect life no doubt. Well, I have a life too AND I'M happy..."

Tension fuelled the air, by this point Heather was standing inches away from Naya, her breathing irregular-she felt frustrated. She wanted to yell back but nothing came out. 'Who was this stranger staring back at her?' Naya was waiting in anticipation for her response. There was so much Heather could have said, so much on her mind but all she could muster was a "Fine!" Defeated, she walked to the bar and poured herself a drink.

* * *

><p>#%#%#%<p>

**Thanks for reading. So, what do you think guys? :)**


End file.
